deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera (Resistance)
The Chimera are a deadly alien menace of unknown origins from the Resistance franchise. Their motives and goals are shrouded in enigma, but one thing is evident- there is no room for Humanity on the Earth in them. Bolstering their numbers by converting humans into monsters and servants of the aliens through a specialized strain of virus, the Chimera were able to quickly expand and overwhelm the majority of the planet in a startlingly short period of time, despite the best efforts of the British and American armed forces. While these many organic strains, and others, keep the humans on their toes during encounters, the Chimeran's vastly superior technology is a large part of what allows them to overpower their foes. Goliaths were 150-foot tall siege mechs used to deal heavy damage to enemy infantry and armor. Stalkers were similarly designed, but significantly smaller mechs, designed for encounters with enemy squads and patrolling through territories, and could attack in groups. Spires were massive missiles launched from the Chimera that were used to spread thousands and thousands of Crawlers per missile. They also used massive strains of Chimera to accomplish similar tasks to their machines. The Leviathans were 300 foot monstrosities capable of untold damage, and were said to be the biggest creatures to ever walk the earth. Furies and Krakens were used to dominate the seas and destroy any naval force or foe unfortunate enough to fall into any body of water deeper than a puddle in Chimera-occupied territory. Battle vs. Helghan Empire (by Leolab) “The crowd wants more blood, sir,” a man says, as his boss watches Nathan Hale walk away from his fight in Luthadel. “Okay. Repair it and send in the next ones. Give them the usual directive, I’m too lazy right now to think of a casus belli,” he says, and presses a button. The destroyed walls repair themselves, and the automatons used to represent the citizens return to their original places. “With all due respect, sir, you’ve been too lazy to implant a new directive for a while now.” “So sue me. And if you tried, you’d be fired. In both senses of the word. Now send them in.” Five Hybrids led by a Steelhead walk towards a large, many-spired building. “You have enemies here. Find and eliminate them,” Daedalus’ voice echoes in their minds. Obeying the commands, the Steelhead directs the Sniper up to a vantage point and the rest of his squad to form up behind him, and leads the advance. Five Helghast soldiers and one Hazmat trooper walk into the same area, from a different side. The Hazmat trooper hears an incoming transmission from Chairman Stahl, and turns on his radio. “We are encountering life signals here. Kill them while I deal with our new fucking Autarch.” The Hazmat trooper signals four of the Helghast to form up behind him, and they start advancing slowly. The Helghast sniper climbs up on the roof, and scans the surrounding area. Helghast: Chimera: The Helghast sniper is the first to spot the enemy, and he fires. His VC-32 kicks and sends a bullet through a hybrid’s skull. The Chimera’s sniper looks through the scope on his Deadeye, and tries to spot the Helghast sniper. Two Chimera break off, and one fires his Bullseye at the Helghast forces while the other throws a Hedgehog grenade. The Helghast formation scatters, but two troopers are taken down by the grenade’s flechettes. One of the remaining Helghast troopers is a grenadier, and he cooks a Petrusite grenade before throwing it. He aims a little high, and the cooked grenade goes off at the back of the Chimeran formation. Burning Petrucite showers the area, but only one Hybrid is hit. The beast is immolated. The Steelhead activates the secondary fire on his Auger, creating a rectangular shield in front of him. Several rounds from a StA-52 Assault Rifle hit the shield, but to no avail. The Helghast soldier ducks behind a corner, but the Steelhead fires two rounds. They penetrate the cover that the soldier had made for himself and hit him in the shoulder. He falls down, screaming in pain, and a Hybrid carrying a looted Pulse Canon fires at his cover. The ion beam shatters the walls, and the Chimera closes in. At a shorter distance, it activates the secondary fire, which causes a brief white flash, and suddenly the Helghast turned to separated body parts. The Hazmat trooper brings his StA5X Arc Canon to bear, and charges up a shot before the Pulse Canon can recharge. The orb of irradiated Petrusite flies towards the Chimera. The orb makes contact, surrounding the Hybrid with green wisps. It explodes. The Chimeran Sniper and the Helghast Sniper have nearly found each other. The hybrid activates the secondary fire on his sniper rifle and pulls the trigger just before the Helghast sees him. The Helgast’s last vision is that of the bullet flying though his scope, entering his eye. The bullet explodes, decimating the area around him. The Helghast with a StA-14 aims at the Hybrid’s head and fires, showcasing the accuracy of the rifle at longer ranges. He scores a hit, eliminating that threat. The Steelhead directs the remaining Hybrid to attack, and it does. The beast aims his Bullseye and shoots off a tag. It hits the Helghast trooper with the StA-14, and the Hybrid then fires, the rounds tracing a path through the air to rip apart the unfortunate soldier. The Hazmat trooper spots a StA-52 from one of his fallen comrades, and he runs and dives towards the gun. He reaches it, and rolls into cover. He leans out and, in one quick, professional motion brings the sight up to his eye and fires, and scores a headshot. The Hazmat trooper and the Steelhead are the only two combatants left alive. The Helghast aims his StA5X at the Steelhead and fires three rapid bursts. Green energy swirls towards the Steelhead and dissipates. The Chimera had activated his Auger’s shield in time to stop the projectiles. The Helghast trooper ducks behind a wall, waiting for his StA5X to cool down. The Steelhead fires a long burst from his Auger at the wall. Hearing nothing, he trots towards the wall and looks behind it. The last Helghast soldier is full of bloody holes. The Steelhead breaks the glowing red eyepieces and moves on. Expert's Opinion The Chimera won becuase of the dual functions of their weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Giants Category:Beast Warriors